


Пыльца

by 3cheers4tyranny



Series: What to write challenge by hadrim [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy!Yuri, Gen, M/M, knight!Otabek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers4tyranny/pseuds/3cheers4tyranny
Summary: ...На периферии зрения мелькнуло нечто серебристое. Раздался тихий шелест и вновь все стихло. Лишь крохотный амулет слабо задребезжал на шее Отабека, предупреждая об опасности совсем рядом с ним. Но все-таки никто на него так до сих пор и не напал. Это был хороший знак.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Часть выполнения писательского челленджа от hadrim.  
> День 2. Пыльца феи

Присутствие магии Отабек ощутил, стоило ему лишь приблизиться к залитой теплым светом полянке. Значит, истории были правдивы: фей действительно водится именно здесь. Отабек остановился и огляделся. Лес вокруг все еще был тих и безлюден — лишь кроны деревьев слабо шумели да птицы чирикали свои песенки. Но Отабек точно знал, что он здесь не один. Возможно, уже давно.   
— Меня зовут Отабек, я королевский воин, — громко произнес он. — Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы сражаться с тобой.   
В подтверждение своих слов он осторожно вынул из ножен меч и плавно опустил его на землю прямо на границу света поляны и лесной тени. Ответа ожидаемо не последовало. Лишь пространство вокруг словно бы угрожающе уплотнилось — магия, которой фей защищал свою поляну, явно была сильна. Одно неверное движение, понял Отабек, и ему несдобровать.   
— Я не желаю причинить тебе вред. Я лишь хочу поговорить.  
Отабек сделал пару пару осторожных шагов вперед, окончательно переступая границу поляны. Теперь он оказался на чужой территории; поляна эта, будучи самопровозглашенным владением фея по имени Юрий, имела дурную славу: еще ни один из воинов, охотников и прочих безумцев, решивших посягнуть на собственность и безопасность его владельца, не возвращался из леса в целости и сохранности. Если вообще возвращался.   
На периферии зрения мелькнуло нечто серебристое. Раздался тихий шелест и вновь все стихло. Лишь крохотный амулет слабо задребезжал на шее Отабека, предупреждая об опасности совсем рядом с ним. Но все-таки никто на него так до сих пор и не напал. Это был хороший знак.  
Чтобы упрочить свое положение, Отабек снял с себя амулет и вынул из-за пояса небольшой нож — пожалуй, последние вещи на нем, которые могли считаться угрозой для фея. Он отбросил их в сторону, на траву, и ступил в центр поляны.  
— Я безоружен. — Он вскинул ладони вверх и медленно сделал повернулся вокруг собственной оси, дабы фей наверняка убедился в правдивости его слов. Единственным оставшимся у него оружием осталась честность.   
Какое-то время ничего не происходило. Тонкая незримая паутинка из магии, окутывающая поляну, словно кокон, держала Отабека в напряжении; отчетливое ощущение чужого взгляда на себе заставляло думать о том, что его оценивают — стоит ему доверять или нет.   
Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем позади вдруг раздался шелест крыльев. Отабек обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как юный светловолосый фей мягко спланировал откуда-то из своего укрытия на землю в нескольких шагах от него. Полупрозрачные серебристые крылья дрогнули и сложились за его спиной. Положив ладонь на рукоять кинжала, закрепленного в портупее на его бедре, фей смотрел на него с нескрываемой враждебностью, и Отабек мог его понять — он без спроса ступил на чужую территорию и по праву мог считаться захватчиком.   
— Чего тебе нужно? — грубо бросил Юрий.   
Отабек кивнул сам себе. Так значит, с феями все-таки можно договориться. Или как минимум попытаться. Отабек решил перейти сразу к делу.   
— Мне нужна твоя пыльца. Как и многим бедолагам до меня, знаю, — спешно добавил он, чтобы не позволить Юрию самому вспомнить о них. — Но еще я знаю, что тебе тоже кое-что нужно.   
Юрий не сдвинулся с места, ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице. Но что-то изменилось в его взгляде. Где-то там, за враждебностью и готовностью атаковать в любой момент, вспыхнула искра интереса. К тому же, Отабек все еще был жив — а это можно посчитать за более чем красноречивый призыв продолжать.   
— Сопровождение в королевство Айсу, — наконец, озвучил он свое предложение. — Я предлагаю сделку. Я готов предоставить транспорт и обеспечить твою безопасность на всем пути. Взамен я требую лишь унцию твоей пыльцы.   
Одному фею ни за что не пересечь такое расстояние, Юрий и сам должен был это понимать. Слишком уж ценным он был товаром для тех, кто был готов за него заплатить. А таких, к сожалению, хватало.  
— Зачем тебе пыльца? — с вызовом бросил Юрий.   
— А зачем тебе в Айсу? — ровно парировал Отабек. — Вряд ли для того, чтобы мирно понаблюдать за празднованием юбилея короля Виктора.   
Юрий плотно сжал губы, крылья его зло встрепенулись. Отабек понял, что попал в точку, но никак это не показал.   
— Справедливо, — сквозь зубы ответил Юрий. Подумав, он добавил: — Ладно, предположим, мне действительно нужно в Айсу. И сопровождение не помешало бы. Откуда мне знать, что ты меня не обманешь?  
— На моей стороне лишь мое честное слово, — просто признался Отабек. — И отчетливое осознание того, как именно ты можешь расправиться со мной, если я его не сдержу.  
Юрий хмыкнул. Кажется, такой ответ его удовлетворял.   
— Странный ты воин. Я таких еще не встречал.  
— А таких больше и нет. Может, только один. Так ты согласен на сделку или нет?  
Отабек красноречиво протянул ладонь. Юрий окинул его еще одним долгим взглядом, шумно выдохнул, решаясь, а затем сделал пару шагов вперед и смело сжал его ладонь своей.  
— Согласен.


End file.
